Our goal is to continue to perform high quality phase I, II, and III clinical trials evaluating new drugs against HIV and the opportunistic infections and neoplasms complicating this disease. This will be accomplished by maintaining our experienced and dedicated staff of physicians, nurses, data managers and laboratory personnel so that they can continue to enroll patients into clinical trials from all of New York, but especially from Bellevue Hospital. Patients will be seen in the General Clinical Research Center for both in- patient phase I and out-patient studies. Virology and pharmacology will be performed in our Core laboratories. In addition, we will perform immunological and virological research that is directly associated with the clinical trials. Our enrollment of patients into trials will be increased significantly by our subunit at nearby Cabrini Medical Center where large numbers of HIV infected individuals receive their primary care.